Fadey's Story
by GeorgeWeaslysGal
Summary: Meet Fadey Kostal a girl all too clearly unaffected by the overwhelmingly conformist society she lives in. She has a mad crush on Harry Potter, she's Draco Malfoy's best friend, and the object of Ron Weasly's affection. Watch as the insanity unfolds!
1. the begining

Fadey's Story

By Anna Gruber 

Chapter one 

It was 8 o'clock on the morning of July fifth. Most people were still asleep on Bittersweet, but the girl in discussion had always been an early riser. It wasn't her natural instinct that woke her up this morning, but a great brown owl swooping into her room and dropping a letter onto her head addressed to Fadey Kostal

Fadey woke with a start and stared around her room. It was a normal room to her standards, but to most it looked as if it was an image from a dream. There were moving pictures on the wall seven people wearing green robes bearing the words Ireland National Quidditch Team on the back. There was an owl in the corner, hooting loudly. A wand sat on top of a trunk sporting gold letters reading Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

She walked in front of a mirror on her closet door. A tall 16-year-old with too small pajamas stared back at her. She had shiny dark read hair and stunningly blue eyes. 

Fadey reached to pick up her green-rimmed glassed, and here hand brushed against a letter on her dresser. She hadn't opened it yet, even though it had arrived a whole two weeks earlier. The reason was whom it was from. Ron Weasly. Why couldn't he just take a hint, she thought bitterly to herself. She had told him over a thousand times that she didn't like him and had no intention of ever liking him. No, she liked someone else, someone much more her type. His name was Harry Potter, and he was everything she had ever wanted in a boy. He was strong, smart, and good looking. Not to mention all that he had done in just a few short years. Now Ron had none of that. He was tall, thin, and just a sidekick.

Fadey decided that she didn't want to think about that; not first thing in the morning. She put on her glasses and picked up the letter that had just arrived. It was just what she had thought it would be, her Hogwarts letter. She opened it and the usual contents spilled out. A letter explaining that she needed to be at Hogwarts on September first and her book list. It looked like she needed to take a trip to Diagon Alley in the next week or two. 

She got dressed and went down stairs to the kitchen, where her two older brothers already were.

"Whatcha doing down here so late, Fades?" said one. He was about 17 and very; well there was no other word for it, hot. He had dark hair and dark eyes, and a smile that would make any girl in her right mind go weak in the knees. The other stood up. He was about 21 and looked about the same as the other.

"Yeah, you're usually down by at least, what is it, 5? He said in a poking fun kind of way.

"Hey Jack. Hey Sean. I was, umm, distracted," she replied in a voice that showed that she was obviously still distracted. 

"Oh, Fades, you know that you can talk to us," said the younger one, which was Jack, "We are, after all, your dear older brothers"

Yes, you know that we would do absolutely anything for your happiness," said Sean, joining in on the fun.

"Well, Jack, you might actually be able to help," said Fadey hopefully, "you're friends with the Weasly twins, aren't you?"

"Yes," said Jack slowly, "Why

"Could you tell them to tell their brother to lay off? Ron, I mean," she proclaimed.

"Sure, fine, whatever, I'm meeting them at their joke shop later. It's in Diagon Alley. Do you want me to take you to get your school stuff while I'm there? Asked Jack. Jack was the best brother anyone could ever ask for.

"Thanks, that would be great!" said Fadey gratefully. 

"WE'RE GOING TO BE LEAVING AT ABOUT TEN!" Jack shouted after her as she hurried to go upstairs to get ready

Chapter 2

Fadey and Jack made their way down Diagon Alley, looking for Fred and George Weasley's new shop. 

"I'll meet you here in about two hours," said Fadey. No matter how nice and good looking her brother was, she wanted to go and look and see if any of her friends were in Diagon Alley that day.

"Ok, Fades, " said Jack distractedly. He had just spotted Angelina Johnson, so Fadey knew that he wouldn't miss her.

She made her way down Diagon Alley. As she stepped into Flourish and Blotts, she spotted a familiar face leaving Gringots. It was Harry Potter. This was her chance too talk to him, as she rarely had a chance to speak to him at school. She had made up her mind. She was going to make her move, finally.

As she walked up to him, time seemed to slow down. Her vision didn't seem to be working the way she wanted it to. Then she stopped. She had just seen who was next to Harry. It was Ron. Oh, well, she thought. I'll just have to grit my teeth and do it.

"Hhhhhi Harry," she stammered weakly.

"Hi Fadey!" said Ron excitedly. GO AWAY, she thought angrily to herself. Why, why did he have to be her now?

"Hi Fadey," said Harry in his amazingly calm voice. Harry was always like that, calm and under control around girls. "How's your summer been going"

"OK, I've been living with my brothers for most of the summer, my parents being busy with the order and-"

"Wait! Your parents are in the order?" asked Ron a little too enthusiastically. A couple of girls next to them stared at Ron and started to laugh. 

"Shut up, will you!" said Harry darkly. "Didn't you know that Autumn and Bobby Kostal were Fades's parents?

"I guess I didn't put two and two together," mumbled Ron quietly, obviously embarrassed

Just then, 3 18-year-old boys, two with red hair and one with brown walked up and joined the group.

"Awwww, had Ikle Ronnikens got himself a girl friend?" said one of the twins mockingly.

"Don't forget about Iddle Fadey over here," said Jack while messing up Fadey's already messy hair. Harry, Ron, and Fadey stood there, their faces burning. "Come on Fades. Time to go."

"Fine," grumbled Fadey. "See you at school, Harry." Ron looked up hopefully. "You too, Ron," Fadey sighed in an angry sort of voice.

Fadey slammed the door to her brother's car. 

"Why did you have to go and do that?" she shot at him angrily.

"Do what? I thought you hated Ron," Jack replied absentmindedly, his eyes on the road that was unfamiliar to him. They usually traveled by Floo Power, but they had run out the day before. Fadey blushed furiously.

"It wasn't Ron that I wanted to talk to," she mumbled, embarrassed.

"Oh. I get it now. You _fancy _Harry!" Jack teased. Fadey didn't answer. She starred out the window, daydreaming about the day's conversation.

As the car pulled up to her house, Fadey noticed a strange car in the driveway. I didn't know that any of Sean's friends had a car, Fadey thought to herself.

As Fadey entered the house, she noticed a girl about the age of 20 with long black hair sitting at the kitchen table with Sean

"Fadey, Jack," Sean said heavily. "I'd like you to meet my fiancée. 

Chapter 3

It had been a total wreck of an evening. Fadey had sat at the kitchen table for five hours giving Sean's fiancée looks of deepest loathing, while she told the rest of the family her life story. Genevieve, as she was called, had graduated top of her class from Hogwarts, had traveled all throughout the US, and on top of it all, had the most amazing black shiny hair. Fadey hated her. 

No one could be that perfect all of the time, Fadey thought to herself. The worst part of it all was that they were getting married in August, right near Fadey's birthday. The wedding would be a total failure, she would make sure of that.

The next month went by way too fast for Fadey. The whole thing had been a blur of flowers and wedding cakes. She had been very distant with Sean ever since he had made the announcement. She wanted to hate him for doing this to her, but she couldn't. 

The worst part of the whole affair came a week before the wedding when Genevieve pulled Fadey aside after a day of horrible wedding planning.

"Um, Fadey," she said nervously. "I've been wanting to ask you this for a while. Will you be one of my bride's maids?"

Oh **_shit_**, thought Fadey. She knew this was coming for a while. 

"Um, sure," she said feebly. Why, why couldn't I just say no, she thought. Now she actually had to be a part of the worst occasion of her life.

Finally the horrible day came. Fadey sat in the hallway of the church, waiting to walk into the hall. She went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. She hated her dress that she was forced to wear. It was **_pink _**for heaven's sake. Fadey hated pink. She was much more comfortable with the whole ball chain Goth look. 

"Fadey, It's time to go out!" Gabby, as she preferred to called, popped her head into the bathroom. It was time to go. Fadey felt as if she was walking to her own execution. Just as she turned to the door, she had an idea. It was a totally brilliant, foolproof plan. 

As Fadey walked down the isle, the pianist started playing the all too familiar Wedding March. But the bride didn't come. 

Chapter 4

"I know it was you" Sean had cornered Fadey in her room after the reception. The pianist had played the Wedding March for over 10 minutes and the groom's men finally had to go looking for Genevieve. They had found her locked in the woman's bathroom, sobbing. The wedding went on as planned and Fadey's plan hadn't worked at all.

"So what if it was?" said Fadey distantly. "And anyway, aren't you supposed to be off with your bride right about now?" She was still incredibly angry with him and didn't want to talk to him.

"You know what? You're right," said Sean nastily, and he stormed out of the room. At once, Fadey wished she hadn't spoken. She wouldn't see her brother until next summer, and the last thing she said to him was horribly nasty. She flung herself down on her bed. Oh well, she thought, at least I have Hogwarts to keep my mind off things. 

The next month passed dreadfully slow and uneventful, much to adventure loving Fadey's dismay. She wanted school to come so badly so she could take her mind off her brother and more importantly back on Harry. The month was so uneventful, she even considered running away just for the heck of it. 

Finally September 1st came, and it was time to start school again. Sean had moved out three weeks before, and wasn't coming to see Fadey off to Hogwarts. She was upset, of coarse, but she had the thought of seeing Harry again to keep her spirits up.

Jack drove Fadey to King's Cross Station, and they arrived just in time. It was 10:50, and she still had to get a compartment. Jack dropped her off right in front of the barrier and with an "I love you" dissaparated.

Fadey got onto the train, looking desperately for an empty compartment. The whistle blew from somewhere far off. Fadey looked around, worried. 

"There's room in here!" shouted a voice to her right. Fadey whirled around to see Harry Potter sitting in the compartment next to her, waving at, it surely couldn't be, her. Fadey turned bright red.

"Hhhhi Harry," she stammered. "Thanks." She stumbled as she made her way into his compartment. She looked around. There was no one else there. It was just the way she had always imagined it: sitting there with Harry, with no one else to bother them, laughing over an amazingly funny joke she had just told. Just then, to ruin the moment, Ron stumbled in.

"Hey Harry, we're done in the Prefects' compartment and we just-" Ron looked at Fadey with surprise, and his face turned purple. "Hhhhhi Fadey," Ron mumbled in the same voice that Fadey always used when talking to Harry. 

"Hi Ron," Fadey murmured. At that moment she **_hated_** everything Ron for ruining this rare moment for her. Ron looked at her for a while longer, making Fadey incredibly uncomfortable. She sat in silence for the rest of the trip to Hogwarts as everyone else talked of their summer and the plans that the Order had come up with to stop Voldemort. 

Chapter 5   
The Song of the Sorting Hat

It seemed like only seconds after stepping on the train they were at the front gates of Hogwarts. Fadey glanced over to the carriage she had just gotten out of, seeing a horse she had noticed in her second year.

"So you can see them too?" Harry asked in a hushed tone, leaning to her ear.

"I-I-I don't know what you're talking about." Fadey stuttered, trying to suppress the shivers that he was sending down her spine.

"I know you can."

"You don't know anything." she insisted.

"Fine" Harry sighed as he made way over to Ron. Fadey sighed as she walked up the stone steps to the large wooden doors, the warm wood seemed to whisper "Welcome home". And in fact, they were.

She made her way across the foyer and over to the Great Hall. Fadey glanced around at her fellow Hogwarts students, seeing how happy they all seemed to be. She also took notice on how many students were missing compared to the past years. She sighed and trooped over to the Slytherin table, flopped down next to none other than Draco Malfoy and Fadey flashed him a slightly insane grin.

"HELLO DRACO!!!!!!!" Fadey bubbled in a way over-enthusiastic manor.  
"Shut up, bitch," Draco muttered staring down at his empty plate with disgust.  
"Well that's not very nice," she chastised playfully, still sickeningly perky.

"Kinda the point," Draco pointed out, as though talking to a two year old.  
"Awwwww. Is ikle Dracokins still angry with nasty Fadey for breaking up with him in their second year? DOES SOMEONE NEED A HUG?!?" she offered, her arms wide open. Draco recoiled slightly, but one could tell he really wanted that hug, especially since his ex that he still happened to love offered it to him.

"So, Draco, where are your cronies? Did they get taken by the big bad Voldiepoo?" Fadey asked him in a playful tone, punching his arm. Draco turned away, angrily. 

"Oh my God, It's true?!? I was just kidding. God I feel awful now," Fadey said in a very serious voice. She reached over and gave Draco the biggest damn hug he'd ever get that year. He drew back, trying to shoot daggers at her with his eyes, but anyone with half a brain cell could tell he loved it and had needed it very very badly.  
An earsplitting noise came from the door to the hall. The entire room went silent and turned to view the "victims" now entering the dining hall. Fadey looked at the faces of the horribly frightened children an remembered how she felt the exact same way. She noticed how terribly young they looked (well they would; being 5 years younger than her and all) 

"Let The Sorting begin," McGonnagle shouted throughout the hall in her heavy Irish accent. She set down the tattered old hat she had in her hand gently onto a tall stool. The hat stirred and a rip on the front opened wide.

_I would just like to say in this time of great need, the unity between houses is far more important than ever. It does not matter the house that a person is in, only the hearts that are united against the plot that threatens our being. The separating of houses has always been against my better judgement, but I have continued only to honor the great tradition that started over a thousand years ago. I would like you all, though separated into groups by your talents, to remember that it is our choices that show who we truly are, far more than our abilities. Let the sorting begin._

The hall sat awe-struck and silent. There were a few murmurs of "What the hell" and "What, no song?" "Suddenly, there was a great yell coming from the Gryffindor table. "THE HAT'S GONE MAD! THE HAT'S GONE BLOODY MAD!!!!"

"The pre-show entertainment has been brought to you be the stoned hat and Ron Weasly! Let's have a big hand for the both of them," Fadey shouted. The hall was deathly silent except for the small claps coming from none other than Ron, though they were growing slower and slower.

"Weasly. Kostal. Detention. My office. Wednesday night," came McGonagal's shrill voice from across the room. Suddenly, Draco stood up, thought better of it, and sat back down.

"Malfoy. See Above," McGonagal was already pissed because of Ron and Fadey's outburst and was ready to pounce on anything that moved.

"But Pro-"

"No."

"But I-"

"No"

"And-"

"Malfoy, did you like being a ferret, or are you just stupid?" Malfoy slowly slid back down into his seat, frowning slightly, but again, you could tell he was happy about spending the entire evening with Fadey.

"If It's any consolation, I thought you were a very cute ferret," Fadey said, smiling like someone that had just killed their mother-in-law. She started petting Draco's head in a loving pet-the-kitty sort of way.

"Fadey"

"Yes?" she replied, still petting his head. "You know, your hair would be so much softer if you used less hair gel."

"Eat your dinner and please stop petting my head"

"Fine spoil-sport. I didn't know you cared so much"

"Never ever touch my head again"

"Fair enough"

__

Dumbledor stood up, looking slightly freaked out, but amused nun the less.

"Ummm.... Whichever table you sit at; that's your house." The first years looked around at eachother, shrugged, and a fight broke out about who was going to sit at the Gryffindor table.

Draco rolled his eyes at the fighting midgets. "You know, we're really not all that bad over here"

Chapter 6

Detention and Interests

The next few days were very interesting in Fadey's point of view. The whole of the Slytherin house hated her even more than they had the previous few years, seeing as she was the only good Slytherin known to man kind (at the time any way). They had started shouting crude comments at her when she passed in the hallways. 

"Traitor! Bitch! I Thought You were a _Slytherin_ damming!" Fadey found all of this quite hilarious, however, seeing as most of the Slytherins she knew were traitors, bitches, and_ she _thought they were Slytherins. She never failed to find a quick new remark to leave them speechless.

The second thing Fadey found interesting was that Draco wasn't avoiding her anymore. Actually, he sat next to her in every lesson and at every mealtime. They talked of the things they used to talk about during their relationship. The weather, why Harry Potter was slightly ok (Fadey didn't reveal her secret. She just pretended to be able to stand the boy), but most of all they talked about theater. Fadey and Draco both had been in plays as children and both thought that Hogwarts should support a drama program.

"Do you _know _what that would do to my reputation if anyone found out about this?" Draco hissed over a sandwich he and Fadey were sharing. 

"You care too much what other people think," Fadey laughed. "Watch and learn." Fadey stood up on top of the table. "Ahem. I WAS MADE FOR LOVING YOU BABY YOU WERE MADE FOR LOVIN ME! THE ONLY WAY OF LOVIN U BABY IS IF YOU WOULD PAY A LOVL-" Draco pulled her down from the table.

"You watch way too many muggle movies," Draco mumbled with a laugh.

"Hey, that's what I get for hanging out with the Weasly boy." She giggled softly.

The pair sniggered softly together as they began to eat the sandwitch.

Finally, Wednesday night arrived, and Fadey was tingling slightly at the prospect of spending an after-hours night with Draco. But ,sadly, she remembered, Ron would be there. As if the new idea was a weight she hung her head. 

Fadey never noticed that Draco had been walking beside her, she glanced beside her.

"Sup, homie, G?!" he said with a great amount of false enthusiasm.

"Muggle lingo does not fit you well, my man." she said shaking her head that was in her hands gazing at the floor.

"Really? And it goes well on you?" He asked sarcastically.

"Yes, yes it does." She said, she noticed a figure with red hair bounding toward them. "Now, do you still have that knife in your pocket?"

"Yessss, why?" Draco answered cautiously, knowing that his friends answer would most likely be inane and unsafe.

"Could please drive it straight through my skull?"

"First answer me this, if muggle lingo doesn't fit me, what does?" He grinned.

"Hmmm, fur I think. Yes, white ferret fur."

"So, this knife, you want it through the temple, up through the chin or straight through the forehead?"

"Straight through the forehead thanks." Draco raised the knife in mock attempt, when Weasly bounded up to them.

"HI FAD- WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!?" Weasly ran up and knocked Draco out of the way.

"It's too late Weasly, she's already dead."

"Yes, I'm already dead," Fadey declared from the floor.

"But you're-"

"Nope, dead"

"But why are you-"

"No I'M DEAD!"

"But-"

"DEAD I TELL YOU"

Ron looked at her sulkily. "Well McGonagal wants us down in her office, dead or alive."

"It's ok. Draco will carry me"

"Yes," Draco said, laughing. "See you there, Weasly!" Draco carried Fadey down three flights of stairs and they were laughing like drunk people as they were entering McGonagal's office.

"Hiiiiiiii Auntie McGonagal!" Fadey roared with laughter as Draco set her not so gently on top of one of the desks. "We've been in the FIREWISKY AGAIN!!!!!"

"Well, I will NOT have drunkards in my office, especially at this hour!" McGonagal said matter-o-factly as though that settled the matter.

"Does this mean I'm off detention?" Fadey asked hopefully.

"No, that just means that you aren't allowed in my office."

"Oh, in that case, DRACO'S DRUNK TOO!" Draco walked around the room, bouncing off the walls (literally) and running into desks.

"Fine, fine," McGonagal sighed, rubbing her temples, obviously seeing right through their pathetic attempt of a charade.

"I'm dr-"

"NO NO NO NO NO WEASLY WAS OUR DESIGNATED DRIVER!!!!" Fadey screamed at the top of her lungs. She walked over to Ron and took his hands in hers. "I just want you to know how proud I am of you for being so responsible." She lets go of his hands and with a "Take me away DRACO!" was swept out of the room. 

"Weasly, if you ever need to talk to anyone about your girl problems, I'm here for you," McGonagal said to Ron after the door had shut.

"Nononononononono..."

Chapter 7

Quidditch

Ron had to endure five hours of the beauty of life speech given to him by McGonagal, the last person on earth he wanted to even think about having any relations with other human beings at all. 

"And then Ron, a child is conceived"

"Nononononononono" Suddenly, a loud noise came from the hall.

"THE HILLS ARE ALIVE WITH THE SOUND OF MUUUUUUUUUUSIIIIIIIC!!!!!!!!!!" McGonagal looked at Ron and said in a very deadly voice, "Did they really have firewiskey, or where they just kidding?" 

"Well," Ron started slowly, "Fadey has brought out a side of Draco I've_. _never seen before. I think she drove him over the line he has been threatening to cross for many years; insanity" McGongal just shook her head and turned to the board to write up the lines Ron was to be copying. They read _I will not conduct random outbursts during mealtimes to impress the woman I love_

"PROFESSOR!!!!!" Ron screamed, causing a loud thump from out side the door. Fadey had obviously fallen over. Again.

"Mr. Weasly, I am just putting down what you need to learn. Nothing more." Ron groaned, took out his quill, and stared writing.

When Fadey woke up the next morning, she couldn't remember why she was so happy. She made her way over to the mirror and gazed in. Then she remembered. Quidditch. Draco. Weeeeee! She gave herself and evil grin.

"FERNS!" Fadey screamed out. The Slytherin Quidditch team was getting ready for practice, and the locker room had been silent until that moment. 

Many "What the Hell?'s" echoed around the room. "What the crap?" Draco yelled from the boy's shower.

"YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER THAN TO QUESTION MY RANDOM INSANITY! THE SILENCE WAS MUCH TOO LOUD FOR MY LIKING!" Fadey shot back at him. "And by the way, why are you showering before practice?" 

"I like my hair to be shiny at all times," Draco replied absentmindedly. "Oh and by the way, position do you play?"

"We've been on the same team since we were in second year. I think you should know by now," Fadey sighed. It was quite sad how ignorant Draco could be at times.

"Humor me"

"Beater, you idiot"

"Oh. Ok," Draco had come out of the shower. He was wearing a towel. Only a towel. Fadey shivered as she struggled to find the reason she broke up with him in the first place.

"Ohhh. Is Ikle Fadey staring at my six pack."

"Yes Malfoy, I think you're dead sexy. Kiss me," Fadey replied in a dead voice. Malfoy's face lit up.

"Really?" 

"Yeah, sure, why not." she shrugged. Its not like she didn't want it. The Slytherin team stood up and stared at Draco with disgust. He shrugged them off and kissed her. It only had lasted five seconds but it was worth it. They pulled apart slowly.

"So...does this mean there's hope for us?" he asked tentatively, hope flashed across his eyes briefly.

"I admit I stared at your six pack, and no I don't think so. Because, Draco, I broke up with you for a reason."

"And that reason would be?...."

Fadey mocked deep thought for a moment then spoke. "You know, I can't remember just now, but I can get back to you tomorrow."

Draco looked a _little_ put out but shrugged it out.

"Ferns?" she asked

He shrugged, "Ferns."

"Wheeeee!".

"Whatever."

"DRACO THERES THE SNITCH! OH....WAIT...ITS THE SUN. And what a pretty sun it is, too." Fadey said, gazing into the sky with a blank look on her face.

"Ummm.... you _do_ realize what you're doing to your eyes, don't you?" Draco inquisitised. Yes, inquisitised. I know I'm insane, but hey, whatever Rons your Weasly. 

"Yes, yes I do." Of course, she was way too daft to stop. "It really is a pretty sun. I WANNA TOUCH IT!!!!"

"Ok we can go tomorrow."

The Quidditch practice was one of the best she had ever had. It consisted of mistaking the snitch for Draco's pretty blonde head, knocking Ron (who was practicing at the same time) off his broom, and falling off herself. Fadey just hung there from her knees, staring at Draco with bewildered eyes.

"Honestly," she said, with her normal daft and dazed expression on her face. "I don't know what Potter was complaining about in first year. I'M HAVING THE TIME OF MY LIFE!!!!!!!!!" She broke into song. "HAVING THE TIME OF YOUR LIFE!!!! SEE THAT GIRL, WATCH THAT SCENE, DIGGIN THE DANCING QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!" 

"Your a mad mad person," Draco said, shaking his beautiful head. "Mad, mad, mad"

"Ok, you've known me since 1st year and YOU'RE JUST FIGURING THIS OUT!!!!! GOD you're SLOW!"

"Yes, yes I am," Draco replied with fake pride. " I. Am. SLOW BOY!"

"Dude, you really need to get more friends. I'm rubbing off on you."

"Yes, I know, it's really sad that my best friend is a-"

"Nutcase?"

"I was gonna say girl but nutcase works nicely."


	2. Of Hair and Rubber Cement

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY EXCEPT FADEY. FADEY IS MINE!!!!!!! **evil cackle **

Sorry about the other chapters but this is my first fan fic so I really didn't know what to do

Chapter 8

Of Hair and Rubber Cement

The next days went by without hitch. Every day Draco greeted Fadey with a "Sup" and the whole muggle lingo conversation would take place again but without Weasly (well, most of the time). Along with conversation came the ritual hair petting. 

"Your hair's sticky," she would tell him. Satisfaction would spread over his face.

"Thank you. I've achieved my goal for the day. I'm going back to bed." Then they would laugh their heads off and cause unsuspecting passerby's to stare at them like they were insane, which they were.

On this particular morning, Fadey was sitting by the library reading her new book _Life Sucks: The Harry Potter Story,_ when Draco walked up. Fadey started her normal morning routine. She placed her hand on top of his head and said, as usual, You're hair's sticky."

Fadey went to take her hand off of his head, as she didn't want to have to spend the entire day looking as though she were petting her dog, but when she tried, it wouldn't come off.

"Um…. What did you use for hair gel this morning?" she inquisitised (yes there's that word again. It means questioned you idiots) nervously.

"Rubber cement, why," Draco replied offhandedly.

"BECAUSE, YOU IDIOT, MY HAND IS STUCK TO YOUR INCREADIBLY STICKY HEAD!!!" she screamed. The unsuspecting passerby's stared as usual, but this time the looked at them like they were insane crazed murderers, which Fadey was on the verge of being. 

"Are you going to kill me?" Draco asked in a frightened puppy voice.

"No. I don't really want to walk around all day with a dead corps hanging off of my hand. We're just gonna have to figure this out." They made their way to their first class, Transfiguration. As the pair of then waltzed in, the class burst into fits of uncontrollable sniggers. Fadey and Draco acted as though they hadn't heard a thing and took their usual seats at the back of the room.

"Ms. Kostal," McGonagal retorted in a high pitched bark, able to get the attention of anyone and anything in a five mile radius. "I must ask you to please remove your hand from Malfoy's head."

"Believe me, I would if I could, but I can't," Fadey said in an exasperated voice. Draco nodded en agreement. "Stop it my hand is already asleep"

"Well what do you propose we do?" demanded Draco, looking murderous.

"I don't know but another problem has come onto our hands," Fadey said nervously.

"And what is that?"

"I have to go to the bathroom"


	3. In the Girls' Bathroom

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters in this story but the Kostal family and Genevieve. I WISH I owned Draco and Ronnykins, but sadly, I'm not that imaginative. **runs off sobbing and screaming "DRACO I LOVE YOU!!!"**

I haven't posted for a while cause I'm evil and wish to annoy you all MWAHAHAHAHA I SHALL KILL YOU ALL IN YOUR SLEEP

Yes I know I am special PLEASE POST YOUR REVIEWS AND TELL ME WHAT I'M DOING WRONG!!! ON WITH THE SHOW!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Chapter 9

__

In the Girls' Bathroom

"BLOODY HELL, FADEY!!!" Draco screamed out . All heads turned to the backroom, as the class pointed and laughed satanicly. McGonogal stared at the pair stuck together, horrorstruck.

"Mr. Malfoy! I will _not _have that kind of talk in my classroom! Out!" Her voice rang out like the screeching of fingernails on a chalkboard.

"But-"

"OUT! NOW!" Fadey reluctantly got to her feet and started towards the door, sniggers following her as she went. Draco's head, being dragged by Fadey's hand, banged against the desks and legs of the other classmates.

"Oww! Watch it!" Harry yelled at him. Harry glanced up at Fadey and gave her a half smile. She blushed, returned the smile, as was on her way again.

The moment they were out of the classroom, Fadey started bolting towards the bathroom.

"You _do_ realize that my head is still attached to your head," Draco remarked, obviously in pain and annoyed.

"Yes. How are we gonna get you into the bathroom?"

"No idea. I GET TO GO IN THE GIRLS BATHROOM," Draco did what seemed like the dance of having bugs going down your bath, but Fadey knew that dance all too well to mistake it. It was his victory dance.

"Not on your life, sport"

"Damn" They made their way down the hall. The Bloody Baron stared at them like they were bloody idiots who needed to be in St. Mungo's, which, of coarse, they were. As he floated past, the pair shouted at the top of their lungs, "THE WEASELS WILL EAT YOUR SOX" 

They entered the bathroom (I know. It's SUCH an original sentence) Draco looked around in awe. 

"Whoa! You guys get a _couch?!? _And a _water fountain? _THAT SQUIRTS FRUIT PUNCH?!? All we get is a bloody cracked mirror and a sink that doesn't work!"

"Well, we have to come in here and bitch about you evil guys, so we need a place to sit and something to drink. AN THIS IS ALL YOU'RE SEEING!!!" She pulled out a blindfold from her bottomless purse. "Here, put this on."

Fadey tied the blindfold over Draco's beautiful blue eyes. "Awwww," he wined "I wanna see!"

"Too bad for you. Stop bitching. How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Seventy-four"

"YOU CAN SEE CAN'T YOU?!?" She pulled the blindfold tighter and went into the stall. 

"Move a little closer"

"I CAN'T! Oww! You banged my head against the door"

After what seemed like an hour, she was finally done. The strange pair walked down the hall back to the Transfiguration classroom, laughing at absolutly nothing inparticular. 


	4. The Planning Period

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters in this story. Well, Fadey is mine, and so is Sean and Jack and Genevieve and…. OH NOW I'M CONFUSED!

Sorry it took me so long to put out this chapter, writers block really sucks. Oh well. READ AND REVIEW. NOW

Chapter 10- The Planning Period

It was a normal Sunday night, and Fadey, to put it simply, was bored. B O R E D bored. She was beginning to get the feeling that was growing on Fred and George (Ron's brothers for all you dingbats out there), which was that what was worth doing, was, well, done. She sat by the fire in the Slytherin common room by the fire, as Draco stared at Quidditch Through the Ages, as though hoping it would burst into flames. 

"Draaaaaaaaaaaaaaco!" Fadey whined annoying for what must have been the millionth time. "I'm bored!"

"If you say that again, I'm going to kill you in your sleep," Draco replied lazily, throwing the book in the fire, a look of satisfaction spreading over his tired face.

"You've said that at least fifty times already. I think if you were you would have done it by now" Fadey was getting bored with the sound of his voice.

"Ah, but there's the brilliance of it. _You aren't asleep!_"

"Erm… ok…" there was a moment of silence, then

"DRACO I'M BORED!" Draco banged his head on Quidditch Through the Ages, which he had just gotten out of the fire. Repeatedly.

Suddenly a look of purely evil, demented joy spread over Fadey's once bored face. Draco knew that look all too well.

"W-what are you planning?" His voice quavered as he asked the question.

"Firewiskey" Just simply firewiskey. It was a plan not even the legendary Maurader's had done. Not that they hadn't tried, but _that_ is an entirely different story. 

"Firewiskey?" Draco was sure that he had misheard. "How're we gonna get some of that?"

"In the **(pause) **CAN I GET A DRUM ROLL PLEASE?" Draco beat his hand on the table. "HOG'S HEAD!" Fadey finished off dramatically, like Trelawrny finishing off one of her "predictions" Draco stared at her, dumbfounded. Never, in all of the time that he had known Fadey, had she thought up an idea that was so…well…_stupid._

"Erm…I don't think that's such a good idea, Fadester," he said, worry wrinkles appearing on his otherwise perfect forehead.

"Awww… is ikle Dracokins scared of being caught be nasty old Filtch?" Fadey teased. She loved teasing Draco about being scared or cautious because, as Draco's dad always said, "No Malfoy is ever a wimp!"

"N-no, of cores not! NO, I'll do it. Who's paying?" Draco's voice became more and more firm with every syllable. But to his surprise, Fadey didn't seem pleased. On the contrary, her face darkened. Something Draco said had troubled her, and without knowing it, he brought up a new problem. 

"I'm broke, dude," Fadey said, sinking back into the comfy armchair she was currently resting/arguing in.

"Liar! I found twelve galleons in your purse yesterday."

"And why, why, may I ask, were you going through my purse?" Fadey looked ready to kill, which she was. Draco shrunk down into his chair in a very wormtail-ish kind of way. Then an evil grin crept slowly up to his ears.

"I'd tell you but then I'd have to kill you."

"Well, you're already going to kill me in my sleep," Fadey pointed out in an annoyingly precise Hermione imitation. Draco thought for a minute, then grinned. Again. 

"But it's not Tuesday and I don't have strawberry jelly in-between my toes."

"Yes, but I have some in-between mine!"

"Ah, yes, good point," Draco said. "Well, I'm still not paying." This annoyed Fadey to a great extent. (A/N It really annoys me when a paragraph one line or less long so if it doesn't make any sense what I'm writing, sorry I added it in to look good)

"But you're so damn rich!"

"But it was _your _idea!"

"Well… ICE CREAM DOESN'T HAVE CLOGGED POORES!!!!!!!!! SO HA!!!!!"

"Erm… right" They sat in silence for a moment, then a light bulb seemed to appear over Fadey's head, lighting up her beautiful face.

"Ron," she said, a look of evil joy spreading over her brightened face. 

"What about him?"

"_He _can pay!"

"_He,_ as you so strangely put him, is so poor, he couldn't afford the ice cube in the cup," _That _wiped the smile right off Fadey's face, but after a moment it came right back. 

"Harry then"

"_POTTER?!" _Draco exploded,_ " _SAINT POTTER? I'LL NEVER TAKE SO MUCH AS A KNUT FROM HIM!"

"Will too, or you'll pay for your own firewiskey"

"FINE," Draco grumbled. He didn't look happy about this plan, but he'd go along with it. He was just dying to see what Fadey was like drunk. 


	5. Reviews

I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters but Draco **takes out whip** ONWARD SLAVE

Draco- yes, oh mistress of evil…

OMG THANKS FOR THE REVIEW EVERYBODY! Iz Feelz specialz nowz! Ok, for all you people who think Fadey should end up with Draco, I soooooooooo wanted to after I read Making My Head Spin (great story BTW… READ IT THAT'S AN ORDER!), but my friend already started writing the sequel… so unless I feel like dying an untimely death at age 14, I can't. As for Lady Sunlight, I _can't_ make Harry and Hermione go out because I really couldn't stand Harry in the 5th book, so I don't want anything good to happen to him. I do realise how much hate mail I'm going to get now, but that's just my opinion. I'll try and make my chapters longer. Delciousweasley, I shall kill you in your sleep THE WEASELS WILL EAT YOUR SOCKS AND THE FERRETS WILL FINISH YOU OFF!!!

Draco- yes, yes we will. 

Random I know, but he/she called me a bitch and said they hated my stories I ONLY HAVE ONE STORY SMART ONE! Mstandmemory, YOU ARE SO COOL!!!! I know…random again…I'll try and get better. NO…wait… no I won't so keep reviewing!

Byez!

GeorgeWeaslysGal


	6. Chapter 11 DRUNK KARAOKE

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters of Harry Potter but Draco ONWARD SLAVE!!! (THIS IS A JOKE FOR ALL YOU LITTLE LOSERS OUT THERE THAT CAN'T TELL! I DO NOT OWN DRACO MALFOY! I REPEAT, I DO NOT OWN HIM EITHER!)

A/N- I'm really sorry it took me such a long time to get this out. Evil parentses grounded us from the Internet. The Internet is our friend, our friend!

You don't have any friends; nobody likes _you!_

NOT LISTENING IM NOT LISTINING!

You're _lire _and a _thief!_

IT WAS ONLY ONE CHERRY!

MURDERER!

BUT NOBODY LIKED HIM ANYWAY!!!  
For anyone that didn't see LOTR The Two Towers, that probably made no sense whatsoever, but you'll get over it

"Well _that _was easy!" Fadey whispered as she and Draco tiptoed down the hallway. Not only had Harry handed over the money in an instant, he also lent the pair the invisibility cloak for the night.

"Oww! That was my foot!" Draco whined. It was common knowledge to Fadey that Draco was completely terrified of Filtch and even more of Mrs. Norris, so she took this very rare opportunity to point that out.

"Hey, Draco? If you're so terrified of Filtch and Mrs. Norris, you should probably shut up." Draco shuddered.

"Oh, right." The two slogged down the corridors like a strangely shaped sloth. When they finally reached the one-eyed witch, Fadey took out her wand and muttered "Dissendiem" (a/n sorry if this is wrong. I don't have the book handy to check the spell) and the couple hopped into the passage.

"FINALLY! We can TALK!" Fadey screamed in her usual way. She skipped and frolicked down the passage as Draco ran to keep up.

"Slow…down…" Draco panted.

"You're just too slow for my liking…HURRY UP LOSER!" And with that she broke into a sprint.

About an hour later, Fadey sat at the end of the tunnel in an armchair, newspaper in hand, sat up. A fake beard was swinging from her chin.

"Finally you pansy." She said, laughing. Fadey waved her wand and all of the strange items dissolved into thin air. Unfortunately, that also included Draco "Whoops." She waved her wand yet again and he reappeared.

"God, you need help"

"Thank you. I do what I can" The pair waltzed down the passageway. 

"My gift is my song and this one's for you  
And you can tell everybody that this is your song  
It may be quite simple but now that it's done  
Hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is now you're in the world  
  
I sat on the roof and I kicked off the moss  
Well some of the verses well, they...they got me quite cross  
But the sun's been kind while I wrote this song  
It's for people like you that keep it turned on  
  
So excuse me forgetting but these things I do  
You see, I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue  
Anyway the thing is what I really mean  
Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen  
  
And you can tell everybody this is your song  
It may be quite simple but now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is now you're in the world" 

Fadey finished off the song and blundered back down into her seat. She had just finished off another show-stopping number from Moulin Rouge. In a bar. A non-kareoki bar. She was unmistakably drunk, and was about to barf from too much alcohol. 

"DUDE THAT WAS AWESOME!! MORE FIREWISKEY!"

"No, no now it's MY TURN!" Screamed Draco. He made his way over to the front of the room, knocking over many mugs as he went, making the owners very, erm… angry. 

The French are glad to die for Love...  
A kiss on the hand may be quite continental  
But diamonds are a girl's best friend  
A kiss may be grand, but it won't pay the rental  
On your humble flat or help you feed your mmm pussycat  
Men grow cold as girls grow old and we all lose our charms in the end  
But square-cut or pear-shaped these rocks don't lose their shape  
Diamonds are a girl's best friend...Tiffany's...Cartier...  
Cause we're living in a material world and I am a material girl  
Come and get me boys!  
Black Star, Roscor! Talk to me, Harry Zidler, tell me all about it!  
There may come a time when a lass needs a lawyer  
But diamonds are a girl's best friend  
There may come a time when a hard-boiled employer thinks you're  
Awful nice  
But get that ice or else no dice  
He's your guy when stocks are high, but beware when they start to descend  
Diamonds are a girl's best, Diamonds are a girl's best, Diamonds are a girl's best, Diamonds are a girl's best friend  
Cause that's when those louses go back to their spouses, Diamonds are a girl's best friend

He took a large bow and sauntered back to their table. 

"MEED! WE NEED MEED!" He screamed, then fainted.

"YOU DID WHAT?!?" Fadey had had to walk all the way back to the castle, Draco hanging from her shoulder. After she arrived, she took him straight to the Gryffindor common room, just to meet Hermione. 

"Hehehe… It was only a bit of fun," Fadey replied weakly. 

"Well I _guess_ you can stay here for the night, but you had better have learned your lesson."

"I have. Whenever you get drunk, always have a designated driver!" 

A/N- I don't know. This one wasn't as good as the other ones that I've written. Oh well. Is this as long as y'all want it? Can you tell that I'm not British? IDEAS PLEASE! REVIEW


	7. The Hangover

Disclaimer- I do not own anything. I am too broke to own anything. I am too unimportant to own anything. I hate lawyers. They can never bail me out of jail. STAY AWAY FROM ME!

A/N- Hello all. I can't seem to make my chapters longer, no matter how hard I try. I'll try harder I swear. Cross my heart, hope to die, stick a poodle in my eye. Ah… the beauty of rugrats. 

Chapter 12: The Hangover

"Don't you ever get up? Come on, class starts in thirty minutes!" Fadey woke with a start. It was 7 o'clock, way too early for Fadey's liking. It took her a minute to figure out why she was in the Gryffindor girls' dormitories. 

"Urgh… Fadey's got a hangover," Fadey groaned as she rolled out of her floor bed Hermione had made for the previous night.

"Well then you shouldn't have gotten drunk! Now hurry up, or we'll be late!" Hermione replied.

"Save me the sermon, Hermione. And tell your twin to go away!" Fadey now understood what Harry felt like when his scar was burning. Her head felt as if it was splitting in two. She groaned again and stumbled out of the dormitory, falling down the stairs as she went. 

"Great idea, smart one"

"Shut up, Draco" The pair walked silently down to the Slytherin common room, where they took three hours getting ready.

In the Slytherin girls' dormitories, Fadey looked at herself and groaned. She looked a wreck. She squinted to see herself, as her vision was still incredibly blurry. 

"Since when have I had a twin," she grumbled to herself as she pulled her shirt on. It was dirty, but she didn't care, or even notice. 

Meanwhile, in the boys' dormitory, Draco was critiquing his appearance, as he always did. What he saw in his reflection would be enough to scare a man to death. His shirt was un-tucked and stained with what looked like either blood or ketchup, his face was smudged with dirt, and **GASP **his hair didn't have gel in it.

"Perfect" he mumbled with a half-smile. He stumbled out of the room and met Fadey down in the common room.

"Well, you look beautiful," Fadey greeted. 

"As do you. Shall we go on?" 

"Yes, yes I think we shall." The pair held onto each other for support as they headed out of the room, knocking over many priceless vases as they went. 

"KOSTAL! MALFOY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE WEARING?!?" Fadey and Draco, after two hours of looking for McGonogal's classroom, had burst in to find the Hufflepuffs. The pair clapped their hands to their ears.

"GOD, AUNTIE! DO YOU REALLY HATE LORD OF THE RINGS THAT MUCH?" Fadey looked down at her clothes. She was wearing her most baggy pants (green, with a BUTTERFLY!), and a black T-shirt with Lord of the Rings; the Two Towers printed on it. Draco, on the other hand, was wearing an emerald T-shirt that went down to his knees, bearing the words Gone Insane; Back Soon, some baggy jeans with holes in them that went down so low, they showed his I LOVE THE TORNADO'S boxers, and some sneakers so worn out, the soles had come off. 

"That's besides the point, but I do think it's an abysmal book that should be burned. NOW WHY AREN'T YOU IN YOUR ROBES?"

"We have _robes?_" gasped Fadey in complete awe. "Since when?"

"Since forever, and do not call me auntie. Now go change and report to potions now!"

"Fine, fine," muttered Draco under his breath. "Old wart"

"I HEARD THAT MR. MALFOY! 20 POINTS FROM SLYTHERIN!"

"Damn"

Fadey and Draco ran down the hall as fast as they could, which at the moment wasn't too fast, seeing as the two were suffering from a severe hangover. It took them at least half an hour to reach the dungeons, only to be greeted by a very unhappy Snape. 

"Where have you two been, and what the hell do you think you're wearing?" He hissed menacingly. Fadey and Draco looked slowly down at their clothes and discovered they had forgotten to get changed. 

"Hehehe, well you see, dear old Uncle Snape-"

"Last night we were very very bored-"

"And I came up with the idea-"

"That they come down and visit up!" Ron cut Fadey off. Fadey stared at him in awe. "Then Draco got sick and Fadey had to stay up with him the whole night."

"Yes, yes that's it. I'm sick." Draco faked a cough. Fadey couldn't believe her ears. Maybe Ron was good for something after all.

"Well, Miss Kostal, If Professor McGonogal is your aunt, how does it work out that I am your uncle?" Snape asked with a sneer.

"It's a long story involving many marriages that are only legal in Alabama."

"Say no more, Miss Kostal, say no more. Please take your seat." Fadey smiled and hopped to her seat, where she started a note to Ron

__

Why did you cover for us?

Ron- well someone had to

Fadey- thanks a million. Hey, do you want to hang out with me and Draco in Hogsmead this weekend?

Ron- OMG are you serious? Since when are you able to stand me?

Fadey- since you stuck up for your worst enemy and me. Hey, pass the invite to Harry and Hermione for me, will you?

Ron- sure thing

Harry- Hey, mates, what's a hap?

Fadey- as I have told Draco millions of times, we are ENGLISH WIZARDS not American muggles, so we do not use their lingo.

Harry- Fine then

Fadey- I'm glad you agree

Draco- What are you guys talking about?

Fadey- Draco, dearie, find your own piece of parchment.

Ron- since when is he dearie?

Fadey- He is only dearie when I am resisting the urge to slap his face off.

Ron- ah ok. 

Hermione- STOP WRITING NOTES OR YOU'LL GET IN TROUBLE

Fadey- Hermione, you do _realize that you're writing a note right now, don't you?_

Hermione- yes,_ I realize that, I just needed to warn you that Professor Snape is eyeing you like he is going to tear out your heart with a spoon and then cancel Christmas. _

Fadey looked up from her note. Giving Snape a sickeningly sweet smile she cleared her throat, pointed her wand at the parchment containing the notes, and waltzed up to the front of the classroom.

"I was just telling my dear friends here that you were my favorite teacher, Uncle!" She smiled in a very Umbrige-like manner.

"I have asked you to refrain from calling me Uncle," he spat. "We'll see what you've been writing. _Accio Parchment!"_ The parchment flew to the front of the room. Snape frowned. "What is this," he queried meanly. Fadey snatched the parchment and read it to the class

"_Professor Snape is the best teacher at this school, is he not? Draco- yes, he's my favorite also! Harry- Professor Snape makes me go all warm and gooey inside. Hermi-"_

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Snape shrieked. "Potter, 20 points from Gryffindor for being a sad and pathetic brown-noser. NOW ALL OF YOU BACK TO WORK!" 

__

  


A/N- Short chapter, I know, but I wanted to get this done before I went to youth group tonight, and the evil parenteses is making us gets of early. We hates them, WE HATES THEM.

No, not parenteses. 

Yes precious, wicked, trixy FALSE!

Masters hurt us, evil parenteses trixed us!

We told you they was trixy! We told you they was false… we hates them… they stole it from us!

Some random person- what did they steal

My PRECIOUS! RAAAAA


	8. The Diary

Sorry it took me so long to post. I've had this chapter written for a while, but I haven't had time to post on account of…erm… other things (**coughcoughstupidTycough) **so…ahem… anyway… moving on…. This chapter is a bit longer than the others were. I've been trying to rewrite the others to make them longer. 

Disclaimer- I OWN NOTHING!! DO YOU HEAR ME? NOTHING! NOTHING AT ALL! (with great difficulty) I-DON'T-LIKE-LAWYERS! LEAVE ME TO CRY OM MY OWN (does so) 

The Kiss

The knight searched around him for someone to kill; some knew blood that he had never spilt before. Suddenly, something caught him eye that almost made him squeal with delight. The _king. _He was unprotected. The knight turned slightly and started two steps to the left and one forward. The king took off his crown and threw it to the ground. He had lost.

"Ha! I win again! That's what, the thirteenth time in a row? Or was it the fourteenth?" grinned Fadey with obvious glee. Draco glared at her darkly. 

"Fourteenth," He replied with great difficulty. "You cheated."

"So what if I did? You never said that I couldn't, did you?" Fadey laughed. She patted Draco on the head.

"It's ok. I'm sure you have to be good at _something. _Your good looks can't carry you through life. See where that got Lockheart?" 

"Damn you!" Draco muttered under his breath. He slowly got out of the comfy armchair he was sitting in and headed slowly towards the staircase.

"W-what are you doing," Fadey asked, worried.

"I need to take my revenge somehow, don't I?" He continued up the staircase, cleverly climbing up the railing to stop himself from sliding down the now flat stairs.

"NO! WHAT IN BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!?" Screamed Fadey as she raced to follow him.

"My hand's on the doooooor knob!" Draco called down tauntingly.

"I CAN EXPLAIN THE WHIPPED CREAM!"

Fadey raced up the staircase and made her way into the girls' dormitories. There sat Draco. On her bed. Her unmade bed. With her bras on it. 

"What the FLYING FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!?" She screamed at him. He was obviously looking for something and evidently just found it.

"Aha!" proclaimed Draco. "Le Diary de Fadey Kostal! Aujourd oiu, a huit heurs."

"Since when do you speak French?" asked Fadey, trying to get Draco's attention AWAY from the diary.

"Yesterday was a kew day," started Draco, his voice raising. "We got Snape real good, but I don't see why we have detention. I told him his hair being pink was only temporary. It lasts for six months, but that's besides the point"

"Nonononononononononono"  


"Oh my GOD! Draco looks SO HOT TODAY! I'm starting to rethink my decision I made in 2nd year." Draco's words got slower as he finished the sentence. "Well THIS is awkward"

Fadey stared into Draco's amazingly blue eyes for a moment, then started running. She didn't know where the hell she was running, nor did she give a fuck for that matter (A/N two cuss words in one sentence. Whoa, I'm bad!) She ran until she couldn't run any more. Then she looked around. 

She found herself in the astronomy tower. Fadey grinned in spite of her horrible feelings. She had found her sanctuary. Fadey often came up here to smoke, to clear her head. She slinked down a wall, sat on the floor, and began searching her pockets for her cigarettes (A/N FYI, I think smoking is a NASTY, NASTY THING! I'm just including it because I know that many people use it as a way to escape, and I didn't think her having a bottle of bear in her pocket would be very, ahem, acceptable) They weren't there. Fadey searched through her jean pockets and her jacket, but they were no where to be found. She was beginning to get frantic.

"Looking for these?" said a sexy voice in the corner. She whirled around. There, looking very hot in a pair of baggy pants and a sweatshirt, was Draco.

"What are you doing here?" Fadey asked in a cold voice.

"I see no reason for you to be mad at me." Draco said calmly. "I did nothing wrong."

"Uh, let's think. There was the whole READING MY DIARY THING." Fadey laughed bitterly. 

"Oh, shut it will you?" Draco said with a grin. "Why are you acting this way when you know that I would do absolutely anything just to be with you. Fadey I-… I love you." He made a step toward her, and when Fadey made no objection, placed his hands around her hips. He could see every freckle on her face, count every tear that was streaming down her cheeks. He leaned in and kissed her. Suddenly, he pulled apart.

"What was that you said about whipped cream?" He grinned.

"Oh, shut up and start kissing."

A/N ok I lied. It's not longer. So sue me. This mushy gushy writing isn't for me anyway. DO NOT STOP READING! THE STORY IS FAR FROM OVER! FAR FAR FAR! HUGE surprise in the next chapter. Why can Fadey see the thersals? Read on to find out!


	9. The author has something she wants to sa...

As the author of this fan fiction, I no longer believe that I can do this story justice. Try as I might, I can no longer live up to my standards as I once did at the beginning of my writings. You might say that I've lost my muse, the thing inside of me that keeps me going.

All right, I'll admit; I'm depressed and no longer happy. In my state of unhappiness, I cannot think of new ideas. Pity me, for I am a stereotypical teen, lost in her own confusion. God how puberty sucks

I am giving this story up for grabs. E-mail me if you want it.

goes off and wallows in own unhappiness


End file.
